W słońcu Bara Magna
'!!!Zapraszam wszystkich do mojej gry pt. Wojna Żywiołów!!!' Mapa Plik:Bara_magna_map-1-.png Prolog Witaj, nowy Glatorianinie, na pustynnej planecie Bara Magna! Od teraz będziesz ochraniać jedną z wiosek i walczyć dla niej na arenie. Kto wie, może nawet uda ci się wygrać Wielki Turniej? Reguły *Nie przeklinć. *We wszystkim słuchać się założyciela gry. *Często sprawdzać akcję gry. Zgłoszenia *''Wzór'' *Imię: -imię twojego Glatorianina. *Plemię: -plemię twojego Glatorianina. *Atrybuty: **Siła: -pozwala używać ciężkich przedmiotów; to również twoja siła ataku. **Zręczność: -pozwala lepiej używać miotcza Thornax; ulepsza też twoją szybkość, uniki, zwinność. **Odporność: -odporność twojego Glatorianina na ciosy i wystrzały z Thornaxa; zwiększa też ilośc twoich punktów życia. **Inteligencja: -pozwala ci budować nowe przedmioty oraz stosować bardziej złożone taktyki walki. (do rozdania 40) *Exsidian: -twoje pieniądze. *Broń: -aktualna broń twojego Glatorianina. *Zbroja: -aktualna zbroja twojego Glatorianina. *Sprzęty: -aktualne sprzęty twojego Glatorianina. *Umiejęstności walki: -twoje umiejętności walki; zwiększają się poprzez treningi i wygrane walki. *Doświadczenie: -twoje punkty doświadczenia; co 10 punktów doswiadczenia wzrasta twój Poziom Doświadczenia. *Poziom Doświadczenia: -po osiągnięciu każdego kolejnego poziomu doświadczenia możesz dodać 4 do swoich atrybutów. Makuta18 Imię: Haran Plemię: Dżungli Atrybuty: Siła: 10 Zręczność: 10 Odporność: 10 Inteligencja: 10 (do rozdania 40) Broń: krótki miecz, sztylet, 3x Miecz Łowcy Kości, 3x Miotacz Thornax, 6x Dojrzały Tornax, 8x Przejrzały Thornax Zbroja: tarcza Sprzęty: I część Włóczni, II część Włóczni Exsidian: 50 Umiejętności walki: 6 Doświadczenie: 5 Poziom Doświadczenia: 0 Vezok999 14:45, mar 8, 2010 (UTC) Imię: Tincer Plemię: Plemie Lodu Atrybuty: Siła: 9 Zręczność: 9 Odporność: 11 Inteligencja: 11 Broń: Lodowy Miecz, Miotacz Thornax, 2 Dojrzałe Thornaxy Zbroja: brak Sprzęty: Trofeum Żelaznego Wilka Exsidian: 10 Umiejętności walki: 14 Doświadczenie: 9 Poziom Doświadczenia: 0 Glatorianin Gresh Imię: Forix Plemię: Przyrody Atrybuty: Siła: 10 Zręczność: 10 Odporność: 10 Inteligencja: 10 Broń: Srebrne Ostrze Zbroja: brak Sprzęty: brak Exsidian: 0 Umiejętności walki: 4 Doświadczenie: 0 Poziom Doświadczenia: 0 Bartii 13:24, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Imię: Bartii Plemię: Magmy Atrybuty: Siła: 10 Zręczność: 10 Odporność: 10 Inteligencja: 10 Exsidian: 0 Broń: Lawowe Ostrze Zbroja: Pancerz Voroxa Sprzęty: brak Umiejętności walki: 4 Doświadczenie: 0 Poziom Doświadczenia: 0 Akcja gry *Haran: Wisisz w hamaku pod dwoma drzewami w Tesarze. Co robisz? *Forix: Siedzisz pod drzewem, widzisz Harana. Obok ciebie leży manierka z wodą i sztylet. Co robisz? ---- Zabieram sztylet który lezy obok Forixa i ide na arene Tesara.Haran Idę do Gresha.Forix ---- *Tincer: Leżysz na posłaniu z liści. Po twojej prawej stronie jest jakaś skrzynia. Na przeciw ciebie jest wyjście. Co robisz? *Haran: Na arenie jest Gresh, Vastus i dwóch innych Glatorian. Ćwiczą. Przygląda im się jakiś Agori, który siedzi na trybunie. Widzisz Forixa. Co robisz? *Forix: Gresh jest zajęty, właśnie ćwiczy na Arenie Tesara z Vastusem i dwoma innymi Glatorianami. Na trybunie siedzi jakiś Agori i się przygląda. Widzisz Harana. Co robisz? ---- Idę wściekły do Haranaza za kradzież. - Gresh ---- *Forix: Haran idzie w twoim kierunku. Co robisz? ---- Wzywam Forrixa na pojedynek.Haran ---- *Haran: Forix idzie w twoją stronę. Glatorianie poszli sobie. Co robisz? *Bartii: Jesteś w małym domku. Po prawej jest jakaś skrzynia. Po lewej jest wyjście. Co robisz? ---- Staram się otworzyć skrzynię. - Bartii 13:38, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Otwieram skrzynię i biore przedmioty. Ile się jeszzce da, to tyle biorę lisci z łóżka. Potem wychodzę (co widzę? ) Tincer. ---- *Bartii: Skrzynia otwarła się bez problemu. Znalazłeś tam Lawowe Ostrze i Pancerz Voroxa. Co robisz? *Tincer: W skrzyni jest Lodowy Miecz. Na zewnątrz jest bardzo dużo śniegu. W oddali widzisz jakiegoś Agori, który macha do ciebie ręką. Co robisz? ---- Pokazuje mu srodkowy palec xD Macham mu (oczywiscie wziołem miecz) i ide do niego- chce zadanie Tincer. ---- *Tincer: Agori idzie w twoją stronę. Mówi, że nazywa się Ercus i że kopalnia Exsidianu została zaatakowana przez Lodowe Żuki. Co robisz? ---- Ide sprawdzić czy coś jest pod hamakiem.Haran Wkładam znalezione rzeczy i wychodze co się dzieje. - Bartii 13:17, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Bartii: Na zewnątrz nie dzieje się nic specjalnego; Agori jest bardzo mało, a z areny dobiegają jakieś krzyki i nawoływania. Co robisz? *Haran: Jakim hamakiem??? Na arenie Tesara nie ma żadnych hamaków! Forix nadal idzie w twoją stronę. Wygląda na zdenerwowanego. Agori który siedział na trybunie poszedł sobie. Co robisz? ---- Wyciągam moje ostrze o idę do walki Tincer. Chcę pobić Harana i zabrać mu to co mi ukradł. Forix, Glatorianin Natury ---- *Tincer: Zaatakowały cię Lodowe Żuki (S 12, Z 8, O 12, I 4). Wygrałeś. W nagrodę Agori dali ci Exsidianowy Sztylet. Co robisz? *Forix: Haran idzie z tobą na arenę. Zaraz rozpocznie się walka! ---- Przed walką idę sprawdzić czy nie ma czegoś pod hamakiem na którym leżałem.Haran ---- *Haran: Pod hamakiem jest tarcza i krótki miecz. Co robisz? ---- Szybko biegnę i kradnę mu tarcze i miecz. Forix Walczę z Forixem.Haran ---- *Forix: Przybiegłeś za późno, nie możesz zabrać Haranowi rzeczy (chyba że wygrasz z nim na arenie). Walka z Haranem (S 10, Z 10, O 10, I 10). Przegrałeś, Haran jest lepiej uzbrojony. Jednak kiedy odchodziłeś z areny potknąłeś się o coś z metalu. Co robisz? *Haran: Walka z Forixem (S 10, Z 10, O 10, I 10). Wygrałeś. Forix jest bardzo niezadowolony. Co robisz? ---- Biorę nagrode, szukam zadania. Jeżeli się da to biore z żukw trofeum Tincer. ---- *Tincer: Dostałeś 10 sztuk Exsidianu. Niestety, Agori spalili martwe żuki. Nagle jeden z nich kładzie ci rękę na ramieniu. Co robisz? ---- Pytam sie co sie stało. (sztylet-prezent trzymam u pasa) Tincer. ---- *Tincer: Agori przedtstawił się jako Metus. Mówi, że po wygnaniu Strakka i odejściu Gelu Iconox nie ma Glatorian do walki. Jeśli chcesz, mógłbyś zostać drugim lub nawet pierwszym Glatorianinem Wioski Lodu. Co robisz? ---- Przyjmuje ofertę, i chce rozpocząć terning pod jego okiem Tincer. ---- Idę do areny. - Bartii 18:07, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Idę odpocząć na trybuny.Haran ---- *Bartii: Na arenie Ackar walczy z Tarixem. Raanu przygląda się walce. Co robisz? *Haran: Jakiś Agori idzie w twoim kierunku. Mówi, że jest zadziwiony twoimi umiejętnościami, które mają szansę się przydać. Okazało się, że jest właścicielem karawany, która wkrótce wyruszy do Tajun. Pyta, czy zgodzisz się ochraniać ją przed Łowcami Kości. Jeśli się zgodzisz, dostaniesz sowite wynagrodzenie! Co robisz? *Tincer: Metus zgodził się cię trenować. Co robisz? ---- Pytam się Raanu o co chodzi z tą walką. - Bartii 18:54, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Zgadzam się.Haran Chcę wykopać ten metal. Forix Rozpoczynam trening, kiedy uzna że jestem już gotowy idę na arenę Tincer. ---- *Forix: Okazało się, że znalazłeś Srebrne Ostrze. Co robisz? *Tincer: Metus zakończył trening. Na arenie jest jakiś Agori. Chyba chce z tobą porozmawiać. Co robisz? *Bartii: Raanu opowiada ci o systemie walk Glatorian. Mówi, że Agori z Tajun i Vulcanus niedawno odkryli oazę, o którą walczy Tarix z Ackarem. Niestety, Ackar jest już słaby, a Vulcanus nie ma drugiego Glatorianina. Przy okazji zaczyna ci się przyglądać. Chyba się nad czymś zastanawia. Co robisz? *Haran: Agori pokazuje ci karawanę. Mówi, że zaraz ruszacie. Co robisz? ---- Znowu idę do Gresha. Forix'''Pytam się o co mu chodzi. - Bartii 12:17, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Bartii: Raanu mówi, że zastanawia się nad uczynieniem cię drugim Glatorianinem Vulcanusa. Co robisz? *Forix: Gresh jest w swoim domu, na zachód stąd. Co robisz? ---- Idę z karawaną do Tajuna.Haran Zgadzam się. - Bartii 14:50, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Bartii: Walka kończy się (Ackar wygrał). Raanu mówi, że musisz potrenować na arenie, a on uzna czy jesteś godny przyjęcia tego zaszczytnego tytułu. Co robisz? *Haran: Zaatakowali was Łowcy Kości! Co robisz? ---- Zrzucam Łowce Kości ze skalnego rumaka i zabieram mu żeczy i wskakuje na skalnego rumaka.Haran Pytam się z kim mogę potrenować i idę do tego Glatorianina lub Agori. - Bartii 15:27, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Haran: Drugi łowca celuje w ciebie z Thornaxa. *Bartii: Sam Ackar będzie cię trenował. Co robisz? ---- Ja się naniego żucam zdejmuję go z rumaka i zabieram mu żeczy napisz kiedy dojedziemy do Tajuna .Haran Idę do Ackara i proszę o zaczeńcie treningu. Jak się zgodzi to trenuje, trenuje i jeszcze raz trenuje. - Bartii 15:55, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Bartii: Ackar się zgodził; trenujesz, trenjesz i jeszcze raz trenujesz :) *Haran: Tajun jest na horyzoncie; niedługo tam dojedziecie. ---- Wchodzę do Tajuna.Haran ---- *Haran: Dowódca karawany dał ci nagrodę. W oddali jest jakiś Agori Wody. Wygląda markotnie. Co robisz? ---- Podchodze do Agori.Haran ---- *Haran: Agori przedstawił się jako Berix. Mówi, że jest smutny z powodu pewnej włóczni, która niedawno zniknęła z Tajun. Wszyscy myślą, że to on ją ukradł. Prosi cię o pomoc. Co robisz? ---- Idę z nim pogadać (fajna gra, robi się Ciekawie ale jedno wielkie ale: Wszystko dzieje się chyab jeszcze przed przybyciem Mata Nui, A Stakka dopiero po wygranej w Roxtus wygnali. Prosze, przemys jego wyganie, chcaiłbym żeby był 1 glatem, tak aby pasowało do reszty) '''Tincer. Idę do Domu Gresha. Forix ---- Pomagam mu w szukaniu włóczni.Haran ---- *Haran: Berix jest wyraźnie ucieszony twoja decyzją; mówi, że może Tarduk z Tesary będzie coś wiedział, ponieważ niedawno szukał artefaktów w pobliżu Tajun i może coś wiedzieć na temat włóczni. W tym celu musicie wrócić do Tesary. Co robisz? *Tincer: Agori mówi, że jest przywódcą Iconox. Słyszał o tobie i twoim wyczynie od Metusa i chce żebyś został Pierwszym Glatorianinem. (ps. Strakk został wygnany wcześniej. Jednak możesz wstawić się za nim żeby przywódca wioski go przyjął z powrotem.). Co robisz? *Forix: Na drzwiach domu jest kartka: Poszedłem ćwiczyć na pustyni. Co robisz? ---- ( W sprawie Strakka mówiłem to co wyczytałem z BS01, ale w każdym razie on był wygany po walce z Ackarem, która jeszcze tu nie nastąpiłą, bo inaczej nie było by już meczy areny, ale coż, ty robisz tą gre). Rozmawiam z przywódcą o sprawie Strakka, chce aby znowu przywrucono go na stanowisko, a ja chce zostać drugorzędnym glatorianinem. Potem idę załatwić sobie walkę z kims u Metusa Tincer. Biegnę na Pustynie by porozmawiać z Greshem. Forix ---- *Forix: Gresh ćwiczy w towarzystwie Tarduka. Co robisz? *Tincer: Przywódca Iconoxa powiedział, że się zastanowi nad twoją prośbą. Metus powiedział, że niedługo wyjeżdża do Vulcanusa, ale może załatwić jeszcze jedną walkę z Glatorianinem o imieniu Corix. Powiedział też, że porozmawia z Certavusem by cię szkolił. (ps. u mnie Certavus jeszcze żyje. ) Co robisz? ---- Biegnę do Tarduka i pytam go o włócznię. Haran ---- *Haran: Tarduk jest w Tesarze. (Berix chce iść z tobą.) Co robisz? ---- Chcę walczyć na arenie. Oczywiscie przyjmę ofertę� nauki u mistrza Tincer. ---- *Tincer: Pokonałeś Corixa. Dostałeś Miotacz Thornax i 2 Dojrzałe Thornaxy. Certavus przeszedł na emeryturę i zajmuje się tylko szkoleniem nowych talentów. Chętnie będzie cie uczył. Co robisz? ---- Idę dowiedzieć się od Metusa kiedy wyjeżdża. potem udaje się do Certaviusa na trening, pytam sie czy nie potrzebuje pomocy Tincer. ---- Jadę z Berixem na rumaku do Tarduka.Haran I co się dalej dzieje? - Bartii 14:50, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Bartii: potem jeszcze raz trenujesz:) Ackar uznał, że już wystarczy i że będzie z ciebie pożytek. Ale zanim zostaniesz Drugim Glatorianinem Vulcanusa, musisz sprawdzić się w walce (najlepiej będzie jak wygrasz Wielki Turniej). Proponuje ci walkę z Barcanem, rekrutem. Co robisz? *Haran: Tarduk siedzi przed swoim domkiem w Tesarze. Na wasz widok wstaje i macha. Co robisz? *Tincer: Metus mówi, że karawana czeka na niego niedaleko i że zaraz jedzie. Certavus powiedział, że nie potrzebuje pomocy, ale chętnie będzie cię trenować. Co robisz? ---- Pytam się o włócznię.Haran ---- *Haran: Tarduk mówi, że niedawno był w ruinach nieopodal tajun i widział, jak Łowcy Kości kręcili sie tam i nagle odeszli. Ponieważ wydało mu się to podejrzane ruszył za nimi i znalazł kawałek metalowego drąga z wypisanymi inskrypcjami. Był to fragment włóczni. Ma go jeszcze przy sobie. Co robisz? ---- Idę� na trenig Tincer. ---- Proszę o ten kawałek włóczni.Haran''' ' No to idę z kumplami nad jakąś rzekę Protodermis (wymyśliłem historię i Forix i jego grupa poszli na rzekę Protodermis, i wpadli do niej i wtedy zmienili się w złe Bestie). '''Forix' ---- *Haran: Tarduk dał ci kawałek włóczni. Musisz poszukać reszty części włóczni; prawdopodobnie mają je Łowcy Kości. Co robisz? *Forix: Na Bara Magna nie ma protodermis. Na razie nie znasz żadnych kumpli. Gdybyś zamienił się w bestię nie mógłbyś dalej grać. Tarduk cię zauważył i powiedział coś Greshowi, który zaczął do ciebie machać. Co robisz? *Tincer: Ćwiczyłeś bardzo długo. W końcu Certavus powiedział że na dzisiaj dosyć. Nagle napadły was Żelazne Wilki. Co robisz? ---- Podchodzę do Gresha i mówię Co tak długo? Mam pytanie, Czy widziałeś kogoś z Plemienia Natury?. Forix Idę szukać obozu Łowców Kości kiedy ich znajdę strzelam z przejrzałego thornaxa żeby wystraszyć rumaki potem szukam włóczni.Haran ---- *Forix: Gresh odpowiada: Jeśli cię to interesuje, to tak, owszem, widziałem całe Plemię Dżungli. Ale tutaj oprócz nas nie ma nikogo. Pyta cię też dlaczego cię to interesuje. Co robisz? *Haran: Tarduk dał ci mapę z zaznaczoną twierdzą Łowców Kości i szlakiem którym tam się udali. Co robisz? ---- Mówię mu Mówiłem NATURY! Plemię Natury, czyli Plemię które zginęło w Rozpadzie, więc tylko ja przeżyłem i kilka Agori.. Forix Idę tam robię to co mówiłem w ostatnim poście.Haran ---- *Forix: Gresh mówi, że nikogo takiego nie widział. Prawdopodobnie reszta twoich współplemieńców została na Bota Magna. *Haran: Jesteś w drodze, widzisz małą grupę Łowców Kości. Jeden z nich ma kawałek metalowego drąga. Co robisz? ---- Atakuje wilki, potem zbieram trofeum (no, chyba żę nie przeżyję xD ) Tincer. ---- Zabijam go potem zabieram ten kawałek.Haran ---- *Tincer: Wygrałeś. Zdobyłeś trofeum. Certavus ci gratuluje. Co robisz? *Haran: Udało ci się go pokonać, ale pozostali cię okrążyli i namierzają cię z miotaczy Thornax. Co robisz? ---- Dziękuje mu i pytam się kiedy mam przyjsć na nastęny trening Tincer. ---- Uskakuję do góry.Haran ---- *Haran: Łowcy wystrzelili, ale chybili i trafili siebie nawzajem. Co robisz? *Tincer: Certavus mówi, że masz przyjść następnego dnia. Co robisz? ---- Idę do Barcana i wyzywam go na pojedynek. Wtedy walczę, walczę i jeszcze raz walczę XD. - Bartii 16:58, mar 15, 2010 (UTC) Idę do jaskinio w ktrej zacząłem gre- uznaje ją za dom. Potem az do nocy spaceruję po miescie szukając czegos ciekawego Tincer. Pytam się Gresha, co mam robić. Forix Zabieram im thohrnaxy.Haran ---- *Bartii: Wygrałeś. Raanu mówi, że musisz pokonać jeszcze kilku innych rekrutów. Co robisz? *Tincer: Jakiś Agori woła cię. Co robisz? *Forix: Gresh mówi, że musisz się zadomowić w Tesarze i przejść do Plemienia Dżungli. Może kiedyś dostaniesz się do swojego ludu. Co robisz? *Haran: Zebrałeś 4 Przejrzałe Thornaxy. Co robisz? ---- Pytam się ,o których ciapciaków mu chodzi, a potem idę do każdego z nich (najpierw 1 potem 2 itd.) i wyzywam ich na pojedynek. - Bartii 16:51, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Pytam się o co chodzi Tincer. Mówię mu No nie wiem. Czy masz dla jakieś zadanie lub broń?. Forix Szukam ostatniego kawałka włóczni.Haran ---- *Haran: Ostatni fragment włóczni jest w Fortecy Łowców Kości. Co robisz? *Bartii: Pierwszy z kolei jest Xader. Co robisz? *Tincer: Agori mówi, że jego karawana ma pojechać do Vulcanusa, ale nie ma eskorty. Pyta, czy zgodzisz się ją ochraniać. Co robisz? *Forix: Gresh mówi, że może cię wytrenować. Co robisz? ---- Przyjmuje ofertę, ale czy ktos jeszcze jedzie ochraniać? Jeżeli jadę sam to chce: 20 thornaxw, nową broń, i 100 exydianu. Jeżeli z innym glatorianinem: 15 thornaxów, nową broń, 80 exyd., jezeli z 2 to: 14 thor, nową broń i 60 exyd. Jeżeli jadę z trzema to chcę 5 thornaxów i 30 exydianu. Potem idę powiadomić mistrza o moim wyjeździe i że nie wiem kiedy wrócę. No i mogę jechać Tincer. ---- Jadę tam.Haran ---- *Haran: Fortecy ochrania grupa Elitarnych Łowców Kości. Co robisz? *Tincer: Agori mówi, że możesz dostać najwyżej 50 sztuk Exidianu, za które możesz kupić sobie nową broń w Vulcanusie. Certavus się zgadza. Co robisz? (ps. jak was po drodze ktoś napadnie to możesz sobie wziąć jego rzeczy.). ---- "Czyli jade sam? Nie ma mowy, za 50 sztuk (przydała by się inna jednostka, np sztabka) exydianu nawet nie myslę zapuszczać się na pustynię. Taką kwotę zaoferuj Voroxom albo Łowcom kosci, kiedy będą celować w ciebie z miotacza Thornax" Jeżeli nie podwyższy mi stawki odchodzę''' Tincer'. ---- Strzelam do nich z thornaxów.Haran ---- *Tincer: Agori powiedział: ''Niech będzie moja strata, dam ci 100 sztuk Exidianu i 4 Dojrzałe Thornaxy. Co robisz? *Haran: Łowcom niewiele się stało; jeden spadł z Rumaka ale zaraz się podniósł. Jadą w twoją stronę. Co robisz? ---- Wyrywam jednemu jego żeczy i atakuje innych i walczę walczę walczę (napisz kiedy się skoczyńczy walka).Haran ---- *Haran: Nie możesz mu wyrwać jego rzeczy. Łowcy otoczyli cię i mierzą w ciebie z Thornaxów. Ich przywódca mówi, że nazywa sę Fero i że masz się poddać. Co robisz? ---- Poddaje się.Haran Dożuć jeszcze jednego Thornaxa, a zaatakuje każdego na twojej drodze Tincer. Zgadzam się. Forix ---- *Haran: Łowcy Kości zamknęli cię w lochach swojej twierdzy. Wkrótce ktoś przyjdzie cię przesłuchiwać. Co robisz? *Tincer: Agori powiedział: Zgoda. Co robisz? *Forix: Rozpocząłeś trening. Co robisz? ---- Czekam aż karawana odjedzie, potem z nią jae. Przy okazji rozmaiam z Metusem po co tam jedzimy Tincer. Ty powiec co robię, chyba trenuję. Nie, mówię Greshowi że to jest głupi trener, i pokazuję mu dwa środkowe palce! xD Forix ---- *Tincer: Metus jedzie inną karawaną. Właściciel karawany mówi, że wiozą Exidian i inne metale do Vulcanusa. Co robisz? *Forix: Gresh nie zareagował, ćwiczycie dalej. Wkrótce skończycie. Co robisz? ---- Mówię temu komuś żeby się odczepił bo i tak nic nie powiem.Haran Wyzywam go na pojedynek i walczę. - Bartii 10:56, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Kończę trening, teraz błagam go wodę (chyba Bionicle też piją). Forix Jadę dalej (chcesz zobaczyć wygląd Tincera? ) Tincer.